Leon Caesar
Leon Caesar is a student at The Crucible. A hero school located in the American Northwest. It specializes in teaching heroes in training to be more combat focused and to end a villain threat as quickly as possible. The school is seen as militaristic and as such has garnered both good and bad reviews. Leon is a third year student there after having been enrolled there by his mother from a different school. His quirk, Rapid Evolution, is considered one of the strongest in the school, and is only as strong as it is after Leon was abducted when he was 10 and put through a set of trials that he called The Evolution Trials. Leon has not described the contents of the trials to his classmates and tries his best to not bring up the topic. However, he says the events he went through push him to become the strongest hero in the world so that he can bring down villain organizations, including the one that kidnapped him. Physical Appearance Personality Easy to get along with and a magnet for both extroverts and introverts, Leon has the type of personality that makes people happy to be around him and easy to get along with. He has a natural ability to find things that he has in common with people and often uses it to make new friends. His closest friends Sun and Ken have called him cocky at times when they are sparring as he often times defeats both of them. He also has a large winning streak against many of his fellow heroes in training or against a couple pro heroes. This has bolstered his ego quite a bit and causes him to be confident in both his quirk and his combative abilities. Leon is a very determined person and stops at nothing to complete goals and missions that are assigned to him. Once he was placed on a team with his friends he was quickly chosen as leader due to his quick thinking and his dedication to get things done the best way possible. History Physical Abilities Combat Prowess *'Expert Martial Artist': From the age of 13 when Leon decided he wanted to become a hero, his father began to train him and his brother in hand-hand combat that he had learned in his years as a Secret Service agent and his military career. The style of combat that Leon developed is a home brewed version of Muay Thai boxing, commonly referred to as Muay Thai, as well as Jiu Jitsu. This combination of martial skill has made Leon an incredible physical combatant both standing up and on the ground. In addition to this, he uses the power from his quirk to augment his combat so that he can be faster and stronger than his opponent. Natural Abilities Quirk Rapid Evolution - A transformation quirk that is activated one of two ways. The first way is when Leon's body absorbs energy, either from kinetic energy through damage, or elsewhere. He can absorb energies like sound, electrical, or otherwise. Leon's body naturally absorbs energy that causes him damage and evolves in order to fight whatever damages him. This happens in two ways; The first is that his body creates a defense mechanism against whatever it was that harmed him, such as hardening his skin against impact, increased regeneration against cuts, or proofing his body against elements. The second way, as well as the quirks primary effect, is by turning him into a more perfect human. This involves increasing his speed, strength, stamina as well as allowing him to produce blasts of pure energy. While the quirk itself is incredibly strong, it has two major weaknesses. Leon is not able to absorb all forms of energy, and can still be damaged. While his body has been shown to help him survive extreme conditions for short periods of time, he has a limit for how long he can last before he passes out. Thus the longer he is in an "evolved" state, the more damage he has to take and the less time he can stay in the form. Although he has trained his quirk to be able to absorb a lot of damage, he still has his limits. The biggest weakness comes from the actual effect of the quirk. As the quirk requires physical changes of his body, he feels incredible pain from the transformations. Even after he has evolved, he feels pain from the evolution and must ignore it. The longer he is in combat using his quirk, the more pain he feels and must ignore. After his quirk wears off he feels the pain from it for up to 24 hours. Category:Males Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Transformation Quirk Users